Reconvergence
by slendersean
Summary: Yin and Yang are opposites and equals. However the tide of war and sands of time have separated these two lovers. This is the story of their love. Their reconvergence. Rated T for safety.
1. Sun and Moon

Balance. Balance is everything to a water bender, push and pull, sun and moon, fire and water, yin and yang. To find your opposite, the one that completes you, is something all in the water tribe members look for. I was lucky, I had found mine very early in life. The problem was that we were parts of two cultures that hated each other. She was kind, a healer, the Yin. She was also the last waterbender of the southern water tribe. I was harsh, the fighter, the yang. I was also the princess of the fire nation, the nation that threw the world into war.

But there was a problem that was bigger than the war, we had been seperated each other. I had lost the image and memories of who she was. She was caged within her own family. The only thing that kept the knowledge of the other real was the pieces of the yin yang symbol we kept close to our hearts.

Eventually we forgot what the other looked like, what their names were and all that remained was the pendants we wore and the knowledge that the other existed. We had separated, diverged from each other. This is the story of our reconvergence.

br

Many people know of me. The Fire Nation's Princess, a firebending prodigy, Ozai's daughter. However very few people know me, Azula. Most think that I lived a lavish lifestyle, waited on hand and foot by servants. Most think that Ozai was only a tyrant outside of the Fire Nation. Most think that I was born without a heart, with a monster in it's place. They would be wrong, oh so wrong. Life was not easy, not since I could notice what kind of monster my father was. Walk with power, stand with power, fucking sleep with power. Show one moment of weakness and my _father_ would consume me like a log in a forest fire. By age 6 I was more jaded than a war veteran, and had a damn near impenetrable mask that I could hide behind.

My uncle Iroh was the first to see through it. I don't know how or when but he did. I thought that I could finally have someone that I could be myself with, and for a while I did. Until I was told to 'capture' my brother.

My plan was to hide Zuko in the Northern Water Tribe. Ozai never thinks to look there for anything. Too primitive, he says, a group of savages that has a small talent in controlling the tides. I knew different, I was an unspoken friend of the Water Tribes. Master Paku and I were on speaking terms and I trusted him enough to hide my brother and uncle in his nation. The plan itself was rather simple: fake a shipwreck near the tribe, sail to an outpost and make repairs. Finally sail home with the tragic news that the tides had claimed my brother and uncle.

However it was not to be, my captain had said prisoners instead of guests. Zuko and Iroh had caught the slip up and defended themselves from the Imperial Firebenders, the few on the ship that were loyal to Ozai. I turned my back on the fight until Zuko decided to engage me. Knowing Zuko would fight me until Iroh was overwhelmed, I decided to help Iroh but look like an accident happened. Preparing a Lightning strike was still hard for me, however Iroh stopped me before I could aim where I would easily miss and hit an Imperial.

His look as he threw me overboard was how I knew uncle Iroh had joined those that saw the mask and not me. Only one thing did not make me lose hope, a necklace that rose out of my shirt as I fell, a yang symbol. I do not remember who gave it to me but I do remember the most important thing she said.

 _Zula, you will always be yourself. Thank you for showing me who you really are._

I hit the water hard, forcing the air from my chest. I was never a very good swimmer, add in the armor I was forced to wear in public and it wasn't long before darkness crept in from the edges of my sight.

 _The moon was shining bright. This was strange as I could have sworn it was daytime. Looking down I saw my hands glowing a transparent blue. My eyes grew big as panic began to set in._

" _No, you are not dead" came an ethereal woman's voice. It reminded me of waves crashing on the sand. Looking around revealed no one._

" _Look up, young descendant of Roku." Following the words, it was the moon. Or rather the girl who descended from it._

" _Tui" I whispered. She nodded._

" _You have a very harsh journey ahead of you, young dragon. The reward will be the one whose tongue has been cut to you, the one who will bring you everlasting happiness. She needs you, she will heal you. Trust your friends, they will keep you from going down the wrong path."_

 _As I opened my mouth to respond, she tapped my forehead._

" _Awake now, my new granddaughter."_

I woke up in my room, not a single candle was lit. The only light came from an open window on the wall. It wasn't much, it barely illuminated the outlines of my bed and desk. I sat up causing my blankets to slide down my upper body. A shiver ran through my body at the night air, revealing to me I was in my normal sleepwear. A pair of pants and a small top that was common amongst the tank mechanics. It covered my upper body but left my arms open for flexibility. Ty Lee had taken to calling it my Tank Top.

Ty Lee, one of the few people that could say they were my friend. Also one of the few that could say they were completely happy. She pulled the ultimate childhood stunt and ran away with the circus. I missed her, even though she was not my best friend.

 _Who_ is _my best friend?_ I frowned at the thought, I know she and I were close, extremely so. Tui said that I need my friends, so I would need to find my best friend again. _And I know just the two girls to help me do that._

With that I strode purposely towards the bridge where I knew the captain was waiting. A bang signaled my entrance to those who were sleeping at this time of night.

"Captain, set a course for the last known location of the Flaming Crown Circus."

BR

Katara POV

I was star-gazing. Never something I thought I would be doing on an adventure, but it calmed me when I couldn't sleep. My eyes kept leading back to Polaris, the northern star. When I was little I had claimed that star as my own, only to be shared with my true love. Later I had met someone who I could share the star with, looking back now I chuckled softly at my romanticized view of love. They had left, not without giving me my most cherished necklace other than my Gran-Gran's. I could still remember the last words we said to each other.

"We'll be friends forever." I whispered as I held my yin necklace. My 'hair loopies', as sokka called them, flowed in and out of my peripheral vision as Appa flew through the air.

"What was that Katara?" Aang called over the wind. I sighed mentally, I knew he had a crush on me. I did not return the feelings but he was a kid, I didn't want to crush his dreams. Honestly, he is twelve! I am 18, there is no way I could even think about having a relationship with someone who could practically be my younger brother. Let alone for other reasons.

Sokka turned and glared at me. He, like my father and most of the tribe, knew just what my necklace ment and hated it. Only Gran-Gran was happy for me, happy that I had found someone that I could be happy.

Yes, my necklace was an engagement necklace. That was not what they hated, they hated who my engaged is. A woman, one from a noble Fire Nation family. If only I knew where she was, I was forced to stop contacting her by my father. After he left for the war, Sokka took up his job and made my life hell. Always saying that I was a traitor to the tribe. Once he had taken it too far and said that I betrayed our mother for being betrothed to a fire nation girl, the same nation that took her from us.

I nearly killed him, and I killed our sibling love. Although I do not regret what happened, I regret what happened afterward. Gran-Gran was soon the only person who would talk to me without fear, all believed the stories of sokka that proclaimed me as psychotic freak that would kill them all.

 _And Aang wonders why I act so mature, I had to grow up pretty fast._

"Hey Katara!" Aang shouted at me, like a child wanting attention. "Where should we find me an earthbending teacher?"

"Omashu. King Bumi is your friend right? He could teach you." Sokka overroad me before I could open my mouth.

"I don't know Sokka, that would take us pretty close to the war front. I mean, don't we want to avoid the war?" Aang probably was right, the closer we get to the fighting, the bigger chance of getting captured.

 _Go to Omashu, your destiny will meet you there._ A deep, gravely voice rumbled in my head. I shot up to stand on Appa's saddle, gaining curious looks from Aang and Sokka.

"Who's there!" I called out to the wind. Sokka was about to speak when I glared at him, ordering him to be silent.

 _Calm, young descendant of Tui, only you can hear me. You shall go to the city of Omashu and meet with the one who has forgotten you, forgotten who she is._ The voice returned.

"Why should I listen to you?" Aang had a look of curiosity, while Sokka was openly glaring at me.

 _I am Agni, the sun spirit and father of all dragons. Use my name when you next confront the line of sozin. Tui's chosen shall answer the call. Now go, my future granddaughter._

"Agni." I breathed as I sat back down. I was understandably confused, a spirit contacts me and guides me to my destiny? And what did he mean future granddaughter?

"Katara! What the hell was that!" My musings were put on hold due to Sokka being impatient, what a surprise. No way that I would tell him what or who that was. I glared at him to once again shut him up. Turning to Aang, I spoke the sentence that would lead me to, well whatever my destiny was.

"I think we should go to Omashu."

 **Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews and follows on Night's Light, Fire Bright and WBY. Here is Reconvergence, I hope you like it. Have a wonderful day. Also, I will try to update all stories at the same time. I should have the next chapters out in two weeks. If you are disappointed by the slow updates, I am so sorry but graduation is coming up and life is becoming hectic. Anyway read and review, Cya!**


	2. Startled Flames and Boiling Over

Azula POV

"You are insane, you know that Azula?"

Ty Lee was not really happy with me. Wait scratch that, she was downright furious with me. We were on our way to pick up Mai in Omashu and she was still mad at me for what happened at the circus.

"I maintain that I knew that you were completely capable of not falling of the highwire."

"You had them set the safety net on fire and release the animals into the ring." The deadpan was a stark contrast to the normally expressionate face.

I did not blush sheepishly, it just really hot in my room. It wasn't my fault that she didn't wait to hear the full story before refusing to come with me and I was kinda desperate.

"I had nothing to do with that." Even the dead air nomads could hear me lying through my teeth, her expression told me that she knew that as well. "Anyway I need your help and it's not what you're thinking."

"You need mine and Mai's help to find your fiance?" That brought me up short, there was no way I was engaged right? And how did she know I was looking for someone? She pinched her nose and sighed at the look on my face. "You know, your FIANCE? The one that you made the engagement necklace for, the sister to the Yang necklace you wear? Your best friend that mysteriously stopped contacting you years ago?"

There was silence after her tirade. Ty lee, while acting like a ditz and girly girl, was actually in fact the most brazen and physical of all my childhood friends. She didn't show if often, only when she was amongst the ones she trusted, how I came to be one of them I will never know.

"How?" I knew that even attempting to hide that she was correct, although the news of a fiance was new to me, was laughable in the extreme.

"Mai and I have an ongoing bet on if you would eventually seek this girl out on your own or if someone would have to force you into it. Besides you really think you can hide something like that from someone who both knows you and can see auras?" She asked like she was explaining what firebending was to Zuzu. She then turned and walked towards the deck before turning back to me. "Are you coming? We should be reaching the shore now and close your mouth, you'll catch flies."

BR

Katara POV

The last week has undoubtedly been one of the most trying in my life. Sokka would glare at me whenever he thought I wasn't looking, like he was trying to figure out the trap I was leading them into. He also kept trying to interrogate me on what happened on Appa's back. I came to the breaking point once he tried to pull his imaginary rank on me.

' _Protector and Leader of the Southern Water Tribe' my ass._ I smirked as I remembered his face once I pointed out that we were in the middle of the Earth Kingdom, therefore he had no power here. Ever since Sokka has been constantly making annoying little jabs at me whenever he could.

Aang, on the other hand, had only asked once. It was after an interrogation by Sokka, one where he tried to demand information and I ignored him, and the glare I gave sent him running with his tail between his legs. I was annoyed and he was in the wrong place at the wrong time, something he picked up on so there was no hard feelings. However that did not save me from his pathetic attempts at trying to hit on me.

Then there was the Tunnel of Love debacle. I admit I being a bit vindictive when I laughed at Sokka when we got through. I did like the song the nomads sang, and the story that went with it. Forbidden Love between two ruling families, I can draw so many parallels between that story and my life. The bitter part of my heart kept whispering in the back of my mind that it was going to end in bloodshed, while the other sang that it ended the bloodshed.

Aang tried to put the moves on me while we were lost. There was several things wrong with that, half of them were where and where he was doing it. The other half was that I had shown no interest in him. Sadly these thoughts only occurred to me after we got out of the tunnel. I can't even try to correct him on his behavior, we are currently in a camp with refugees from Omashu.

"We have to save Bumi!"

"Aang calm down! We have to make a plan first!"

"Will both of you SHUT UP!" I raised my voice over Aang and Sokka's argument. I was tired, I was angry and I was looking for something to take my anger out on. Guess who just volunteered themselves.

"Katara.." Aang tried to start but I cut him off.

"Aang, stop talking and think! Bumi is a prisoner in the most secure fire nation city outside of the Fire Nation! Do you honestly think that we have a chance of busting him out?" Aang had a face of staunch refusal on his face as I opened my mouth to breathe. It was his turn to cut me off as he fluidly pulled out his glider and took off.

"Way to go Katara, you just made him run off!" Sokka accused, even though he was going to say the exact same thing.

Rage began to billow up inside me like a geyser. One of the soldiers later told me that steam was coming from my nostrils, not figuratively either. I turned slightly to fully unleash my fury on Sokka but something snagged my pant leg. Looking down I saw it was a small child, couldn't be older than three, staring up at me with a smile.

Kneeling down to look the child in the eyes, I heard the Captain approach. The child paid no mind to his approach, or was merely childly unaware. The child was wearing fine clothing, fire nation design and was in bright colors. Who ever this child's parents were, they had money and lots of it. Ruling out that he was an orphan, I stood up to look around for his parents.

"I see that you have found our strey." The captain called out to me.

"Strey?"

"Yes, We did a head count and we had an extra. Everyone is accounted for but no one can recall who that kid belongs to. I think that one of the fire nation settlers is now missing their kid."

"Fire Nation?" Now Sokka joins in, there goes the intelligence. The captain seemed to take the question in stride.

"Yeah, all the Omashu natives either don't have any kids that age or they are accounted for." I could feel Sokka's glare at the child intensify, my neck hairs raising involuntarily at the look. I picked up the child, instinctively wanting him closer to protect him, and rested him on my hip.

"I can take care of him until we find his parents." I said like the matter was resolved then and there, which in my mind it was. The captain asked if I was sure. He wanted to make sure it was no bother on my end and safe for the child. I was not the only one to notice Sokka's glare. I nodded, conveying through my eyes that the child would come to no harm under my care.

"If there is anything else you wish to talk about, I have first watch so I will be up later than pretty much everyone else. Good night to you." The captain walked away to do his nightly duties, most likely to inform the rest of the watch of their duties.

I turned around to go and ready my tent for one more occupant when Sokka spoke. I could hear the disdain in his voice at my decision.

"Where are you going, _Katara._ " He spat, but I returned the glare he sent me. "I was not done talking to you, you just ran off the Avatar. What the hell were you thinking!"

"Watch your language Sokka, and keep your voice down. There is still a child here and you would do well to remember that." I hissed at him, although my anger was not at a boiling point anymore, it still existed.

"A FIRE nation kid, Katara. He will grow older and become a killer like his entire damn country!"

"A child is a child Sokka, besides it's a war! Both sides kill, not just the invaders. The only difference between this child and any other in this camp is his parents! Also, if I have to remind you one more time to watch your mouth, you will be spending the night frozen to a tree!" I kept my voice low, not trying to startle the child in my arms, but that did not take the bite out of my words. I turned around, done with the argument and wanting the night to be over. Sokka, however, never learned when to let things go.

"The only difference between you and the men who took mom was what element you bend."

The forest stilled, the insects and nighttime animals stopped calling to one another. The fires flickered in a non-existent wind and the chatter of fireside adults ceased. It was as if all living things were hiding from a great predator. A memory replayed it's voice in the back of my head, the voice of master Paku.

 _The four elements are both equal and opposite. Earth and Air both have stable roots and erratic branches. Fire and Water have both great destruction and great healing in their bodies._

 _What differentiates them is where they learned, Earth and Water learned from the physical world and few can find ways to escape it. Air and Fire both learned from beings that command the elements and so do they._

 _Fire benders can use waterbending techniques just as easily as water benders, the opposite is also true. It just requires the right motivation._

I had that motivation. I did not have any previous knowledge of firebending but I did what I thought of as iconic for them, I roared.

A.N.: Sorry about the late update again, I ended up working 4 full days straight in a heat advisory. I was tired and went to sleep as soon as I got home afterwards and then I have been getting ready for my idiots (friends) and I to hang out all day. Please review, leave questions, leave likes, tell me what errors I might have made. Also, to aid in those who have questions about ages:

Aang and Toph (When I get to writing her in) are 14

Azula, Katara, Ty Lee, Mai are 18

Suki (Same deal as Toph) is 19

Zuko and Sokka are 20.

These are the ages I thought they were until I was corrected, and I like writing about them at those ages. Sorry if for some random reason this offends you. As to the apparent Sokka bashing, well I needed someone to provide some conflict and there wasn't really another character that would fit. Long ass Author's note but I've got one more question. Should I keep the canon pairing between Suki and Sokka or should I replace Sokka with Ty Lee? I will explain more in the next chapter if you guys want me too. Peace, and Slendy out.


	3. Dragon, Meet Tiger Tiger, Dragon

Katara POV

The walls of Omashu were just as imposing the first time I saw them, only now they seemed to be a burnt cinder of the pristine shell it was before. I stood on the mountain side overlooking the once Earth Kingdom city, holding the child in my arms and wondering how I was going to enter the city for the third time. The gates would not work, knocking on the gates with a missing child in my arms sounded bad even inside my head. The sewers were inaccessible without Appa and I somehow knew I would not be able to return the sky bison.

"Excuse me, but what would a young woman with a child be doing out here this late at night?" A smouldering voice questioned, drawing me from my musings. I turned my head to look at whomever asked after me, seeing a two woman surrounded by a small squad of Fire Nation troops. The troops armor was different from the standard issue, somehow designed to embody more flames and importance. The unusual troops were quickly cast out of my thoughts by the two women, who seemed to be opposites. One was dressed in varying shades of pink and made for flexibility while the other was clothed in Fire Nation armor and even then showcased fierce beauty.

"I hope you will answer me, the circumstances of our meeting are rather suspicious and suspicious in warzone usually proves harmful to the ones involved." It was the armor clad woman who spoke and the threat was as subtle as she was trying to be, not at all. I decided to throw caution into the wind, the woman who I highly suspected was the leader seemed to be important. She could get me into Omashu if I could gain her help.

"I found this little guy lost in the woods, I believe he came from Omashu. I was trying to figure out the best way to get into the city without much trouble and hopefully find his parents."

"Trouble?" The leader smirked and the pink woman seemed to slump her shoulders. "Why would returning a lost child bring you trouble?"

"You yourself said that I looked suspicious and that this is indeed a warzone, is it a surprise I would exercise caution?" The leader did not appear to like me using her words against her, judging purely by the frown on her face while the pink one slumped even further.

"Be careful of who you speak to peasant!" The leader barked out only for her companion to murmur something to her. Grudgingly the leader calmed but only just, allowing the pink one to speak.

"I think that we got off on the wrong foot. My name is Ty Lee and this is my friend Azula, we were on our way to Omashu when we saw you. Sorry about Azula, she is just really stressed right now. Anyway would you like to accompany us? We have to meet with the Governor once we are inside and he should be able to help."

"Very well, I guess I will go with you." My eyes never left Azula, just as hers never left mine. This was not over on either side, but what this was eluded me. It might be the stance of hers, even though she was surrounded by soldiers she was ready to fight. It was almost as if she was personifying the calm before a winter storm. I had no doubt that she was appraising me as well, just as I had no doubts that I had reached the same conclusion as she did.

This woman was powerful and instinctively I wanted to prove myself against her. However, another more potent urge to return the child safe and well to his parents held me in it's grips, for now.

BR

Ty Lee POV

The walk to Omashu was tense, even the kid felt it as he clung closer to his keeper. Azula and the stranger kept up constant guard against each other, going so far as to keep the other in the corner of their eye. The stranger had no doubt recognized Azula as a threat, most likely the most dangerous to her, and was reacting to that. Azula, like I had, noticed that the stranger never gave out her name and was a trained fighter. A veteran in the war and in life, not someone to let their guard down around untrusted people and one would do well to do the same.

The guard and I let a out silent breath of relief once we reached the gate to Omashu. We were not as silent as we thought as the silently feuding women turned as one to analyze us. The stranger to see if it was some signal and Azula to glare at us for letting a sign of weakness show. Two shadows rose behind the women, their auras manifesting into shapes only I could see. Behind the stranger an azure dragon about to strike and behind Azula was a crimson wolf in a hunting crouch. I was sure that the feeling of these two manifestations was choking the elite guards, however well they attempted to hide it.

The gates opened, the guards recognizing the Imperial Firebenders and knew they should not be kept waiting. The captain of the guard himself walked us to the Governor's house despite the late hour. He kept stealing glances at the stranger or, as I soon realized, at the child she held. The stranger was aware of the glances, just as she was aware of the tightened grip on the captain's weapon.

The captain recognized the child, from where I do not know, and was not pleased with where said child was located currently. However, the captain did not make a scene. How could he when he was in the presence of an on edge Azula? His resolve to not make a fuss grew visibly weaker the closer to our destination and nearly broke once the door opened, but all hell broke loose anyway.

Within seconds, Mai had opened the door and saw the abnormal party before her. When she noticed the child in the stranger's arms, she struck by throwing a knife with deadly accuracy between the woman's eyes. Or that was the plan before the woman, already on edge, bent backwards with a grace I had previously seen in myself and In the same movement, struck the three guards nearest to her with her feet.

Azula, seeing the attack on her men, launched a fireball towards the strange woman. Again she dodged with grace and reached into her pouch to grab something before I finally gained my wits again.

"STOP!" I now had the attention of three dangerous woman that were still close to attacking each other. Now comes the fun part of talking them down, well done Ty Lee you always have the most enjoyable tasks. The stranger had most of her focus on Azula, with the other woman returning the gesture, while Mai was uncharacteristically showing an emotion that was not apathy. Feeling that she would be the easiest to talk down, I sighed and started to get over this debacle before it could deteriorate.

"Mai, if this is how you answer the door, perhaps those lessons on etiquette we took were needed." The attempt at levity fell upon deaf ears, Mai looked as if she was just realizing who was standing on her doorstep.

"My little brother was kidnapped and neither me nor my parents had any idea on who took him. Now I open my door and I find him in a stranger's arms, whom, might I add, is surrounded by guards. You tell me what your first reaction would be, and then try to tell me where I went wrong." The stranger's eyes grew with shock while the kid turned to the familiar voice. The only sound was the kid's gurgles as he reached out for his elder sister.

Azula and the Imperial Firebenders refocused onto the stranger, accusation clear in their gazes. Feeling a misunderstanding was going to be catastrophic here, I spoke up once more.

"I think that our strange friend here has some questions to answer, first and foremost being who is she and where exactly she found Mai's brother. It is late, however, and it would be best if we got little..." I looked at Mai, wanting to know the kid's name.

"Tonton."

"Tonton. Back to his parents and then hopefully we can sit down and figure this mess out." I hoped my not too subtle hint was going to be taken, it really was down to the stranger and Azula to decide. Reluctantly, they nodded and it did not go unnoticed that they never lost eye contact with the other. Together, we made our way towards where Mai's parents were, unknowingly, waiting for their missing child. A sharp prod with my elbow and a nod of my head got Azula to dismiss her troops for the night. Throwing open the double doors, to what was clearly a throne room, Mai announced our arrival. Her parents stood on a connected balcony, not even bothering to turn around to greet us.

"Father, Mother, we have guests."

"Unless the Fire Lord himself is waiting for us, we are not seeing anyone until Tonton is back in our arms." It was her father that responded, his tone curt. Azula bristled at being shrugged off, not caring that it was unintentional. The stranger cut her off before she could say or, more importantly, do anything.

"Then it's good news that your guests have brought back Tonton."

The heartwarming scene of a child returning to their parents was overshadowed by the feeling of conflicting forces waiting for a sign to restart the fight. Azula had never let her guard down around the stranger, and Tonton being apparently kidnapped had only added justified fuel to the fire. Mai still hadn't stopped playing with the daggers in her sleeves. The stranger was as tense as a spooked komodo rhino.

I was just hoping to keep the collateral damage to minimum.

"So, stranger, how exactly did you come by my little brother?" Mai, why did you have to open your mouth? This is not going to end well. The stranger straightened her back and replied with a challenging tone.

"Well I found him in the forest near a campsite, I could hear them setting up. I thought that he had merely wandered away from his family so I brought him to them. Only to find out that they were not his family and that they thought I was a Fire Nation Spy. The greeting was not violent, thank the spirits, but they made it clear neither I nor the little guy was welcome within the same forest as them."

"Sounds exceptionally convenient. A young woman in a forest during the middle of the night happening upon the kidnapped son of the Governor of a recently taken city." Challenge accepted and returned by Azula.

"Too Convenient." Mai nodded.

The stranger's muscles bunched and tightened, preparing for an attack to come from either of my friends. Her voice was defensive, almost offended, when she replied.

"You think I would kidnap a child from their family? I am an orphan of war myself, forgive me from trying to prevent someone else from being one!" She was telling the truth, I saw Mai reach the same conclusion as I did. Azula, on the other hand, either didn't believe her or just wanted to test this challenger. Again I went to head off the two before blows could be exchanged.

"We never did finish introductions, did we? We should just start over, I am Ty Lee. These are my friends, Mai is the one in the robes while the armored one is Azula. What's your name?" The cheer was forced and everyone could tell.

"Katara." The name was given tersely.

Br

 **Hi guys, girls and shippers! Sorry for the long time between updates, collage has started for me and my summer job kept me very busy. I hope to get into a regular schedule, or back into the planned old one. Review, Flame, or put a piece of emoji art in the box below!**


	4. Please Read (Sorry!)

Dear readers,

First of all, I am extremely sorry for not updating for more a year. I did something that I hate and that was leaving stories unfinished. So this is just an update I am posting on all my stories to keep everyone up to date on what's going on with these stories. With all of them, I will replace this AN when I've got the new chapters up and should keep a rotating update schedule that goes Night's Light, Fire Bright, followed by Reconvergence and then finally WBY. I'll upload once or twice a week, most likely on Fridays, and if I end up writing anymore stories I'll let you know where they will place in the rotation.

 **Night's Light, FIre Bright** : The last chapter was kinda choppy and introduced a lot of drama that will unfurl in the coming chapters. I plan on having Angela growing close to the pack, Victoria and Renesme before bringing the Cullens or the Volturi back to Forks. Either I'll write half chapters and splice them together to make a whole update for you guys or I'll splice them onto the ends of the actual chapters. Let me know what you would like to see me do for that or any questions you might have.

 **Reconvergence** : To be completely honest I have very little more than ideas rather than solid plotline for this story. Katara won't be going back to the Gaang anytime soon and I think that I might have her meet up with Zuko and Iroh and stay with them through Ba Sing Se. Who knows, but this won't be an evil Katara fic or a necessarily good Azula. I'll try to keep characters close to what I saw them as in canon with a few tweaks to fit the storyline. And as for what happened between Sokka and Katara, no Katara won't learn to firebend. Remember when Iroh was teaching Zuko lightning bending and where Iroh got his motivation? We'll be exploring that.

 **WBY** : I don't even have a plotline for this story so that's why I'm giving myself three weeks to come up with something. All I have is a concept and I'm going to run with it, so here's hoping I don't trip and fall off a cliff.

Slendersean out! (But not for so long as last time!)


End file.
